Untitled
by Neith S. Ruckus
Summary: My first Reborn Lambo. Very Angst  god why do I even write these stuff, they make my stomach run away  M cause of character death


It's been ten years, and we've manage to escape the terrible future that was shown to us. However, even after all these years, nothing much has changed about us. Just like ten years ago, I was chasing after reborn, but as I get older, I realized that my motive for chasing after reborn has changed. It was no longer just to kill him and prove that I was better; it was love and the desire of having his attention. Even if it is just his cruel mocking or his never ending insults, I would cherish the moment that I had his attention.

But as the years passed, the frequency of him ignoring me increased and despite my many attempts, he still ignored me. Now as I sit here on my bed in, my bedroom, this is my last try, my last go at getting his attention. After all these years, I'm tired of chasing, tired of being ignored, tired of all these. I've decided to end this. Even if he could just spare me 1 second of his attention, just 1 second, I would continue living.

However, if he were to be cruel enough to ignore me again, well, he wouldn't have to worry about being annoyed again. I'll take it upon myself to erase my existence from this world. I'm now in my room, I've sent him a message to come and see me in my room at midnight. If he doesn't come, I've prepared pills that will help me leave this world.

* * *

It's now five minutes to midnight, I'm still hopeful that he will come, but deep down I know that he would not even bother. I eyed the clock and the bottle on the dressing table. The minute hand is getting closer and closer. Seems like he's not coming.

The clock finally strikes twelve, and I reach for the bottle, uncapping it, pouring its contents into my mouth. Once it's empty, I dropped it to the floor, walked to my bed and lay down there, waiting for death to claim me. I've left a letter for the family that will express my gratefulness and my deepest apologies for having caused them so much troubles and worries. Slowly, my eyes closed, the pain in my heart no longer as strong. Death claims me as I fall into nothingness. Goodbye everyone. Goodbye Reborn...

* * *

"Lambo, wake up! You're gonna be late for school!" Tsuna yelled as he walked to Lambo's room. He opened the door and walked in, finding Lambo still lying on the bed. "Come Lambo, wake up." He grabbed Lambo's wrists in an attempt to pull him up, but found them to be cold. "Lambo, are you alright?" Tsuna was worried. Lambo had not stirred at his yelling and movement. "Come on, don't play around already. I'm scared. Lambo, please, wake up, answer me."

When he didn't get any reaction, he knew that Lambo was gone, and reached for Lambo's neck to check for his pulse, just to confirm that Lambo is really dead. There were no movements underneath the skin where Tsuna placed his fingers and with that, tears silently fell from his face, mourning the loss of a friend, a family member. As he was about to go out to look for help when he noticed the empty bottle of sleeping pills on the floor and a letter on the dressing table. He picked up both of them and walked to the conference room, calling for all his family members and Reborn to gather in the conference room for a meeting.

He reached there first, gloom settling on his face. Soon the guardians and family members filed in, one by one. As they all settle down, they couldn't help but notice the somber expression on the Decimo's face and the absence of the youngest guardian. Finally, when everybody has arrived, Tsuna began, "I know everybody's wondering why I asked you to come down for a meeting this early in the morning, and also why I have such a gloomy expression. It's because... Lambo has died." Shocked expressions could be seen all over the faces of those who were present, some less obvious. Reborn was the only one who seemed unaffected. "Che, is that what you called me for?" Reborn asked, getting up from his seat. "Reborn, please. Lambo has left us a letter. I want everybody to listen to its contents." and Tsuna began reading the letter.

* * *

Dear Tsuna nii san,

I know you will be the first one to discover my body and this letter, so I shall address this to you. By the time you read this letter, I'd be dead for a few hours at least. So, to Tsuna nii san, thank you for taking care of me despite all the troubles that I caused you over the years. You are a great person, kind and forgiving. I hope we can meet again in our next life.

To stupidera, no, I shouldn't be calling u this, let me start again. To Hayato nii san, we may be quarrelling with each other, but actually, I admire you. You are like the brother I never had, always quarrelling with me over the smallest matter. Remember for all those quarrels that we share, ok?

To Takeshi nii san, your smiles and encouragement never fail to make me smile too. I'll always that about you. Take care.

To Ryohei nii san, being with you is always fun, everything to the extreme. I really enjoy the time I spend with you.

To Kyoya nii san, you seem cold and aloof, but I feel that you are warm and fluffy like the clouds. Be nicer to them ok?

To Mukuro nii san, you are scary! But other than that, you can also be kind when you want to.

To Fuuta and I-pin, growing up with you guys gave me many beautiful memories that I treasure. You are my siblings that I might never have if I didn't come to Japan. I really love you guys, my family. Don't be sad now that I've left. It's much quieter and feels much safer without me, doesn't it? Goodbye...

Oh, I've forgotten about two people, Mama and Shamal. Mama, thank you for taking such good care of me. I know I've wasted your efforts of raising me up by just dying like that, but I really can't take it anymore. I'm such a weakling...

To Shamal, you bloody perverted doctor, your 'I don't treat guys' is just a fake front. If we were seriously injured, you will still treat us. Anyway, goodbye to all and thank you...

* * *

Tears were now falling off the faces of those who were addressed in the letter (Hibari pretended that something had gotten into his eyes but he was touched by the letter).

"Eh? Lambo didn't mention Reborn in his letter... He's been chasing after Reborn for so many years; he's not going to say anything? But who cares? It's not like you mind right? Reborn? What's more important now is why he died." Hayato said after the letter was finished.

Reborn have no answer, merely nodding, his fedora hiding his face. Tsuna and Takeshi replied in unison, "We know why Lambo killed himself. It's all because of Reborn." There was a pause and Tsuna continued, "Lambo had fallen in love with him, but Reborn didn't know and he just kept ignoring him. Lambo had told us of it, saying that it hurts him to know that he is so insignificant in Reborn's eyes. We had talked to him about it, telling him to put it aside since reborn didn't care. He assured us that he will get over it, but it seems that he really couldn't put it down, so he chose to leave this world. It seems like he wanted some sort of revenge on you, seeing how you ignored him, also knowing that you would not have bothered to know if you were mentioned or not, so he probably just left you out in the letter on purpose."

"Stupid cow, so that's why he wanted to see me…" Reborn muttered under his breath. Tsuna managed to pick up what Reborn had said, and screamed, "Lambo wanted to see you and you didn't go? Why? It's just a simple request! Can't you even take the time to go and see him? May be if you have gone, he probably wouldn't have died! Why Reborn? Why?" Tsuna slumped to the floor, tears flowing uncontrollably. The others quickly got to his side, trying their best to comfort him even though they were as upset as he was.

Reborn just quietly walked out of the room, his expression unreadable.

He hadn't intended to go there. But he ended up standing in front of the door. 'Well, since I'm here, why not just go in, won't do me any harm anyway…' Reborn thought to himself. He opened the door and walked into the room. There were shelves displaying numerous firearms, ranging from the 10 year bazooka to grenades and missiles, already missing him. "I'm sorry for ignoring you Lambo…"

* * *

Hey, erm, I know I should be concentrating on writing the other series, but this just popped into my mind suddenly last night, so yeah... And er, sorry for the abrupt ending and the lack of title... If possible can you guys help me name it? Please? I really have no idea of how to name this fic... I'll get back to updating the lollipop series soon, I promise. I'll make it in time for Hayato's birthday cause the upcoming one is about him and Yamamoto! Review please! 'bow'


End file.
